goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Towns
Awesome. I frankly don't see anything wrong with it. I think you can put it on the town pages whenever you want. =) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Other templates Well, this and the Dungeon template are up (Lunpa Fortress - I thought I forgot something), but there are other locations that should be covered too. At first I was thinking of putting them all in one multi-tiered template, but then I remembered more and now that might not work so well. Off the top of my head I can think of five "types" of such minor locations: *Temples: Fuchin, Lama, Kandorean *Settlements: The one on Hesperia and the one near Magma Rock are the only ones I can think of right now. *Islets, plus Kalt Island *The "caverns" that the summon tablets are found in. *The truly miscellaneous locations. They seem to be more common in the first game than the second. Some examples: Gondowan Passage, Tolbi Docks, Kalay Tunnel, Madra Drawbridge Maybe some of these locations won't get on templates, but I thought they should at least be brought up. Until I hear someone else's opinion (probably Erik's) I don't plan on getting to work, mostly because I'm not sure how to put it together now. The world's hungriest paperweight 23:49, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Now, in this case I figure it would not be good to try to templatize areas like the islets and the small settlements and the tablet caves, mainly because the games don't really place them in distinctive categories for us and sometimes their concepts overlap (Flora's tablet is in Air's Rock and Eclipse's tablet is a spring prize in Lemuria, which certainly aren't little caves, for example). "Temples", also, wouldn't be worth making as part of a template because they aren't their own style of location; Fuchin Temple and Kandorean Temple are NPC areas connecting to dungeons, while Lama Temple's only an NPC area. Whereas at least we can properly identify all the "dungeons" since they're the main areas of gameplay in this series. I'd figure it'd be better just to rely on categories for the above pages. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::Does that mean we should have categories for each of my "types". Hmm, probably not, and I'm sure that's not what you were implying. I do think a cat for Islands would be a good idea, though, so I went ahead and made one, as well as a couple others in the process (but you probably already noticed). Now I'm wondering if it might be a good idea to make a cat for all the places summon tablets are found (when I originally mentioned them I was only referring to the non-major locations). Maybe not, since all these places are listed on the Summon Tablet page, but if you like the idea then you know what to do. ::Now that I think about it, trying to templatize everything is kinda silly. Guess I just have temps on the brain after the whole equipment thing. The world's hungriest paperweight 01:31, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Order Is there anyone who objects to putting Garoh before Mikassala? I feel like the towns should be ordered by the power of the items sold.--Tzion 15:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC)